Kibougamine Academy: Long Time, No See
by miki568
Summary: Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri never thought that they would see Kibougamine Academy again, until their daughter gets trapped in there! Going through more class trials, the two will have to face even more of the academy's mysteries, while taking on the entire organization of Super Duper High School Level Despair! WARNING: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers! No affiliation with dangan ronpa 2
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A trial for life, and a judgment of death,_

_Deception for life, and treachery in death, _

_Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death,_

_The riddles of life, and the mystery of death,_

_Justification for life, and rationalization of death,_

_Faith in life, and trust in death,_

_Will I live…_

_or will I die?_

Makoto Naegi never thought that he would have to see Kibougamine Academy of "Hope" again. He thought that after that day, when he, along with a few others, finally won against Monokuma and were able to escape. He thought that was it. He was sure that he would never have to visit a hell like that for as long as he lived.

But as you already know, with hope, comes _despair_.

_I truly _am_ the Super Duper Unluckster, _a 35-year-old Makoto Naegi thought as he stood in front of the large doors of the high school for a second time.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the large doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape: The Aftermath

_How am I going to save her,_ Naegi thought.

_What if I die in here too?_

Sure, Naegi should have probably been skilled at taking down strange geniuses with weird fetishes for despair, since he did it already, but Naegi didn't feel that it was a skill. The other five survivors of the school renamed Naegi as the "Super Duper High School Level Hope" since he was the one who pulled them out of their pits of despair.

But Naegi actually thought of himself as a "Super Duper High School Level Unlucky Cheerleader."

Since then, Naegi's friends from the Academy branched off on their own. When they left the Academy, "Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefactor" was dying down, so they decided that they would build back what that horrible event took away. Aoi Asahina went to live with the surviving family of her deceased friend, Sakura Oogami. Yasuhiro Hagakure travelled to the Far East to research and improve on fortune telling (hopefully to make his fortunes more than thirty percent accurate). Byakuya Togami was busy on building back the Togami family with the writer Touko Fukawa (and Genocider Syo) by his side.

Everyone was on their own—except for Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri.

While the two finished college together, they began to fall in love. They began dating after they finished college, and were married later. Naegi was shocked that Kirigiri even accepted the wedding ring, but decided that he would make the best wedding possible for her. He found a garden in Japan with those cherry blossoms that Kirigiri loved so much. It was a private wedding—only Naegi's four other friends attended.

Since then, Kirigiri became a detective, and an unemployed Naegi decided to go back to school. Despite their busyness, they still proceeded to raise a family. Kirigiri soon had a daughter, and named her Kiyoki.

Kiyoki was bubbly and optimistic, like her father. However, she was smart and observing like her mother, but she sometimes could be stubborn and gullible to others.

Naegi thought that this would be his new, calming lifestyle, and he thought nothing could ever go wrong again.

Until Kiyoki showed her mother an acceptance letter to Kibougamine Academy.

"Kibougamine… Academy?" Kirigiri read the flyer that fifteen-year-old Kiyoki showed her. "You have been accepted… guaranteed hope for the future… hmm. I don't know, Kiyoki. This seems a little fishy. Come look at this, Makoto." Kirigiri was pretending that she didn't know about the academy, probably so her daughter wouldn't know about it. Naegi was used to catching on to hints like that ever since _he_ was at the academy.

Naegi picked up the paper, and began to read. Chills fled down his spine as he realized this was the _exact _same letter that he received, many years ago. He almost leaped out of his skin when he read the words in bold print.

**YOU ARE THE SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKSTER.**

"Super… Duper High School… Level… _Luckster?!" _

Was this some kind of sick joke? Would they really be so cruel to make his child go through the same thing he went through?

"So what do you think, Makoto?" His wife's words pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw it as a subtle warning to keep his cool, and not let his daughter know about it. Naegi cleared his throat.

"Yeah… I think Kyouko's right. It seems a little suspicious if you're getting in only for being lucky."

Naegi could tell that she was agitated. She turned to her mother with her face hidden by her bangs. Her voice was deadly quiet.

"Mom… you know something about this school… right?" Kirigiri was probably surprised, but she didn't show it, as usual. _Damn that child's smartness,_ Naegi thought.

"It's like… this is my one chance… to be successful," she continued. "I was lucky enough to get this one-in-a-million opportunity… and you're taking it away from me?" Naegi saw a stream of tears dripping from her chin.

"You guys must _HATE ME!" _

Kiyoki ran upstairs to her room. Teenagers. Naegi sighed.

Looking back, he wished that the last time seeing his daughter would be more pleasant.

* * *

"_And the results are in! The culprit was indeed Kyouko Kirigiri! Now commencing execution!"_

_Sixteen-year-old Kirigiri heard the booming voice of Monokuma louder in her head than anyone else. She was about to be executed. She had lost, and the Puppetmaster had won. If only Naegi let that lie slip through… she wouldn't be in this situation._

That boy is dense, _Kirigiri thought. It was quite clear that she was _not _the culprit, and the Puppetmaster had her framed. But it didn't matter now. She would still be killed, just like her dad, and everything had gone according to the Puppetmaster's plan._

_Kirigiri hated it._

_She managed to keep a straight face for the sake of her friends this whole time. She was quiet and calm, which was expected, but the fear didn't start to kick in until she was on the conveyor belt._

_She sat in the desk with her hands tied behind her back, looking forward at the chalkboard that read _"**DETENTION**"_ and the puppet version of Monokuma (how ironic) who appeared to be the teacher. At first, she was confused and scared, until she heard the banging noise off into the distance._

BANG! BANG!

_Kirigiri was mostly afraid of her execution being something unexpected, like a spear impaling her out of nowhere. But she looked behind her, and saw a large iron block out into the distance._

BANG! BANG!

_The conveyor belt was taking her backwards, towards the iron block, taking her with it. She was going to face it head-on. And it was going to crush her._

BANG! BANG!

_The sound was louder now. Kirigiri wondered if someone splashed her with water, but then she realized that she was drenched in sweat instead. Well, it didn't matter if she lost her cool now. She was good as dead anyways._

BANG! BANG!

_Any minute now. Kirigiri held her breath; maybe she could die before she felt the pain. Her face was probably turning all types of colors; from red, to blue, to purple._

BANG! BANG!

_She didn't deserve this. But it was too late._

CRUNCH!

* * *

Kirigiri woke up with a start. _Oh, it was just a dream, _she thought. She checked the clock next to her bed to see what time it was. 12:03AM. She saw that her husband was still sleeping next to her. Kirigiri quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake him, and headed down the hall.

She made her way down to Kiyoki's room. Kirigiri turned the doorknob, but then realized that it was locked. Sleeping with the door locked was not like Kiyoki. She must have been really angry at her.

Kirigiri took out a screwdriver from her pajama's pocket, and stuck it in the hole that was on the doorknob. The door swung open with ease.

"Kiyoki?" Kirigiri said quietly. It looked like she was completely hidden under the covers, which probably meant that she was not sleeping. "Kiyoki."  
Kirigiri made her way to the bed. "Come on, I know you're not sleeping." She lifted the covers. "Kiyoki, come on, talk to me—"

Instead of seeing her daughter under the covers, Kirigiri found stuffed pillowcases.

* * *

"So… she ran away?" Naegi asked.

"It appears so."

"Do we call the police?"

"No way!" Kirigiri snapped. "That's probably what they're counting on."

"They… who?"

Kirigiri kept silent. Maybe she shouldn't have told Naegi that. She _definitely_ wasn't going to let him know that she already knew what was going on here. Kirigiri knew that her daughter ran away to the academy, and that Despair group was probably hoping that everyone would know about her. Then they'd broadcast another bloodbath show to say "Here's what happens to your missing children!"

No. They'd find her themselves.

"Never mind that," Kirigiri replied. "_We're _gonna be the ones to find her."

After two consecutive days of continually searching for the lost child, Kirigiri finally decided to suggest searching at Kibougamine. She already tried before, but Naegi absolutely refused to search for her there. But after enough prodding and insisting, Naegi finally allowed it.

And that's how they arrived at Kibougamine for the second time. Naegi had opened the door just a crack, but he was hesitant to walking in.

"Go on, get in there," Kirigiri joked and gave Naegi a light push. "Well if you're so excited about going into this hellhole, why don't _you _go in first?" Naegi snapped.

Kirigiri sighed. "Fine. Since apparently I have to be the man _and _the woman in this relationship."

Kirigiri opened the door. _Dad, I'm coming to visit you for a while,_ she thought.

The two stepped in, only to find the hanged corpse of their daughter as a welcome sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back to Despair Academy

Naegi could not stop screaming.

He screamed until his throat burned, and screamed even more.

He screamed as Kirigiri got started on examining the body.

All Naegi could do was scream—and stare.

Stare at the body dangling in front of him; hung by party streamers that would otherwise represent celebration.

The body, that wore a sash against its will, saying "Welcome Back to Despair Academy."

He looked at her face, which was once again covered by her bangs. Even in death she would not let him see her face.

Was this really… his _daughter?_

Kirigiri's response was quite the opposite, and it was so shocking that it stopped Naegi's bawling.

_Was Kirigiri… smiling? _He thought.

Okay. Her only daughter has just been brutally murdered and she's _smiling _about it. She's _got _to know something.

"Kiri—"

"You _truly _are stupid." Kirigiri was muttering to herself. "If you think that I'll fall for the same trick twice."  
_What was she talking about, _Naegi thought. _Who is she talking to?_

"Come on out here, you dusty old teddy bear."  
_"I'm not a teddy bear!" _Just then, a tile in the floor opened and something popped out of it. It was a stuffed teddy bear, who was white on one side, and black on the other, with the exception of its completely white stomach. It had half a mouthful of jagged teeth, and a slanted eye—that was glowing red.

"I'm Monokuma."

"Mono…_ kuma?!" _Naegi was surprised to see that he was still alive. After finishing off Junko Enoshima, the person who operated him, he thought that the principal of the school could no longer operate.

"Yes. Ah, Makoto Naegi, and Kyouko Kirigiri. It's nice to see you again. Are you here to have a meeting about your daughter? I've heard that she's been a very good student here."  
"What are you doing here? Did _you _kill her?!"  
"I did _not. You_ should know the rules around here better than anyone else. They haven't changed."

"Until _now, _that is."

"What do you mean?" Kirigiri stepped away from the body and started to join in the conversation.

"Well of course you should know what I mean," Monokuma replied. "Obviously if I kept the rules the same for you two it would be _way_ too easy. Allow me to explain."

Suddenly, the tile that Monokuma was standing on began to rise, lifting Monokuma up to Naegi's level so that they were face-to-face. "You see, Naegi," he began.

"_All of the murders have already been committed."_

"What?!"

"That's right. All the murders have already been done," Monokuma lifted his right hand, "And I haven't even touched 'em. Now it's _your job_ to figure out who's the culprit. Every single member of the Super Duper High School Level Despair is here right now, so if you manage to wipe out all of them, then you would have truly won. But if you don't succeed to do so…" Monokuma grinned.

"_I'll punish you both with more despair than you've ever imagined, or have experienced."_

Chills were rushing down Naegi's spine. It seems that he could _never_ escape the despair, and he would always be brought back here as a reminder of that.

Or maybe that was what Monokuma wanted him to think…?

"Alright, Monokuma. I'll play your little game. But remember," Naegi lifted Monokuma and held him to his face, letting his voice drop to almost a whisper.

"My hope _will _come to kick your ass a second time."

Naegi threw the grinning stuffed toy back on the ground and turned to Kirigiri. "Let's start investigating." Kirigiri nodded, and the two headed off to the cafeteria.

Monokuma watched the two as they left. "Welcome back to Despair Academy, _Naegi," _he muttered with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet Despair

Naegi and Kirigiri were shocked to see that the other classmates were already assembled in the cafeteria. There were five in all, but only four of them came to greet them. The first one to approach Naegi was a short girl, with blond pigtails held with pink ribbons. She was acting overly bubbly, and always spoke in a high-pitched voice, which seemed almost forced.

"Um, are you… Naegi-kun?"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Naegi stuttered. He didn't know why, but he felt intimidated and nervous when around the girl.

"Ah! Naegi-kuuun!" The girl jumped into Naegi's arms like a small child seeing their father for the first time in years. It almost reminded him of his own daughter…

Kirigiri was off to the side, glaring in his direction. Was she… _jealous _of the girl perhaps? _No way,_ Naegi pushed the thought away. _That's not like Kyouko, and it's obvious that she's way younger than me._

"_My _name's _Allida,_" the girl said, in a childish manner. "And _I'm _the Suuuper, _Duuuper, _High School Level _Seducer!_

"S-seducer?"

"That's right, Naegi." Allida's once sweet and bubbly voice changed into a dark, and hoarse voice. Her bright blue eyes plunged into a dark purple color, and she continued to speak.

"I am the Super Duper High School Level Seducer," she said, and tilted her head. "I've always liked the ring to that. Let me briefly explain. I create the envy for all girls, and the greed for all guys no matter who they are."

She said all this while stroking Naegi's face, with fingers that felt icy cold and were enough to send chills down Naegi's spine.

"Thaaaaaat's right! _All _the boys want me, and _all _the girls want to be me!" Allida immediately went back to her old self. "Ohh kay," Naegi quickly ended the conversation and began to meet the others.

There was one kid using supplies, probably from the Chemistry Lab, and he was trying to make an experiment. When Naegi approached him, he noticed that he was a little fidgety, and he wore a lab coat and goggles. "M-my name is Mentus," he introduced. "I a-am the Super Duper High School Level Evil Genius." He held out a shaky hand. "Nice to meet—"

_BOOM!_ An explosion from the chemicals destroyed the table and sent him and Mentus flying. You would think that Mentus considered it a failure, but he was up and celebrating within seconds. "I did it! I've finally done it!" he rejoiced. Naegi sighed. Level Despair was a pretty dangerous group.

"Hey, you."  
Naegi turned around. Was someone talking to him?

Right when Naegi turned to respond, a giant fist landed right in his face, throwing him to the ground. He sat up groggily, and with a blurred vision, saw a large figure of a person looming over him.

_Oh no, _Naegi thought, I_t's like the first day all over again._

Naegi was reminded of how he was knocked out by Mondo Oowada when he first arrived. But luckily for him, things did not turn out that way.

"My name is Jarvin," he said. "I am the Super Duper High School Level Personal Trainer."

When Naegi's eyes came into focus, he saw a tall and bulky man who seemed way too old for high school, wearing a black workout tank top that showed his dark muscular arms, and matching sweatpants. Despite Naegi's wondering about how someone like this is even in the Despair group, he seemed to notice something about him immediately. Although he would say things that are usually general conversation, everything he said would almost seem like a challenge. Naegi shrugged. Things here were stranger than how he remembered.

Just as he was helping himself up, Naegi heard a small voice, almost like a whisper lingering behind him.

"_You will die here."_

Naegi looked behind him, only to see nothing. But a small girl was standing right in front of him, and it was almost like she appeared right before his eyes. The girl stepped forward.

"_You will die here, like the rest."_

That was all the girl said, and then she just walked away.

Naegi was beyond confused at this point, but a single realization put all the puzzle pieces into place. The depressed. The angry. The cute, and the evil.

_Eno…shima…_ Naegi thought.

Also known as the Super Duper High School Level Fashion Girl, Enoshima Junko's title as the Puppetmaster was exposed twenty years ago when Naegi was first at the academy. He remembered that her alternate personalities struck him as odd when they first met, at the final Class Trial. Every last one of them was personified into each student here.

_Could this be Despair's back up plan? Were they set up for when Junko died? _Naegi's brain was grasping into thin air, looking for answers, when Kirigiri approached. She pointed into the direction of the cafeteria window to something that Naegi hadn't noticed before.  
It was nothing too surprising, just a young man who was dressed in dark, goth-like clothes and was staring off into the distance, like he was searching for something in the fake windows.

"Kiro," Kirigiri muttered. "The Super Duper High School Level Assassin."

The Super Duper High School Level Assassin. The only one who wasn't an aspect of Junko's personality.

Naegi had yet to find out his role.

Almost immediately, the young man noticed Naegi's eyes on him and turned towards him. The first thing that Naegi noticed was the mysterious black patch over his left eye.

Naegi walked over, to greet him, like he did for everyone else. He found that being in the presence of this guy was intimidating, for some reason. His palms were strangely sweaty, probably due to nervousness, but he held out a shaking hand. "M-my name's—"

"Was it you?" Kiro muttered.

Naegi continued to hold his hand out, as he replied in confusion. "I don't know what you mean…"  
"Did you kill her?"

_Did he mean Junko? _Naegi thought. He brushed the thought away quickly, since it was obvious that everyone was aware of her death. Unless Kiro was talking about…

"Mukuro… Ikusaba?"  
The Super Duper High School Level Mercenary was the only well-known Despair member that he wasn't hearing much about. It _had _to be her.

Kiro's eye widened for a second, but he quickly regained his composure. He eyed Naegi up and down, as if he was looking for an answer, and then he stood up and walked away.

_What was that about,_ Naegi thought. But then he noticed that not only Kiro was walking toward the center of the cafeteria, but all the others were too. Their faces all went blank and expressionless, as if they were under some trance. Unaffected, and rather confused, Naegi and Kirigiri followed them to the center of the cafeteria.

There, the members of Despair waited in a semicircle in front of a random area in the middle of the cafeteria. They didn't say anything, but they stood there, as if they were anticipating something. Naegi waited too, just in case something seriously important was going to pop out of the ground. Maybe it was the first body to investigate on, which would lead them one step closer to getting out. Maybe his daughter really wasn't dead; and was being hidden under the school.

But all Naegi saw emerge from the tile floor where everyone was gathered was Monokuma… wearing a space costume.

Of course. Naegi's hope had let him down again.

"Upupupupu," Monokuma giggled. There was that sickening laugh again. "So I guessed that our students and the parents have gotten to know each other," he said. "Let me tell you how this works."

He then pretended to float around, as if in space, until he was in the front of the room.

"Alright, well, I'll put together a corpse discovery announcement when you find it. But as of now, it's nighttime. Have a good night sleep, and do well tomorrow!" He then popped into the ground and vanished. At the same time, the other students seemed to fall out of their trance, but they walked obediently into their rooms.

_That was… all? _Naegi thought. Monokuma usually put together announcements for those types of things and put them over the intercom. What was the point of his coming to announce it personally?

Naegi shrugged it off and decided that he needed to get to bed. Soon the other students were off to their rooms while Naegi and Kirigiri stood there, together in silence.

"So, uh, are you ready Kyouko?" Naegi tried to break the ice. Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "Tch. Why would I be. What, are you scared?"  
"N-no, not at all," Naegi lied. He was terrified.

"Lies aren't necessary in this place, Makoto. We're only here to find the truth, remember?" Kirigiri said, reading his very thoughts as usual. She had never used this kind voice to him until after they got married, and even though it was still new, it felt comforting. Naegi was glad he didn't decide to act macho and go in by himself.

He really was a baby.

"That's true," Naegi responded. "We should just find our rooms and get rested for our investigations tomorrow."  
"That's right. Let's go." Kirigiri turned around and started walking, while Naegi followed closely behind.

They walked in silence through the all-too-familiar hallway, until they reached the area with the rooms. They walked through, until they found the only room with two of the pixelated characters on the door. They stepped inside.

The room was larger, and newer, like it was a new room created just for them. Naegi and Kirigiri were surprised to see a full wardrobe and drawers ready for their use. Of course, the security cameras were there, and the windows were blocked, but Naegi was used to that by now.

Finally, he sighed deeply and lifted the covers off the king sized bed.

But it seems that a couple, just like them, was already there.


End file.
